El Amuleto
by 3R
Summary: Pensamientos de Sam al hilo del final del capítulo 11x20. :p Only Bros. One shot.
_**Es que me ha salido del alma, sobre todo el final :P**_

* * *

 **El Amuleto**

Está brillando en la mano de Dean y de repente todo está bien. La voz insidiosa que te arrebataba la esperanza junto a la vida ha desaparecido. Te miras la mano y las marcas de la infección/maleficio que la oscuridad extendió también han desaparecido.

Dean te mira y no puedes saber qué está pasando por su cabeza, ¿en qué piensa? No sabes qué ha ocurrido, pero si el amuleto está brillando entonces es que Dios está cerca y si tú estás bien es que, esta vez sí, Dios te ha salvado.

¿Quién te iba a decir que ese pedacito de metal os traería a este momento? Cuando lo cogiste de aquella papelera sólo lo hiciste porque aunque Dean ya no le diera importancia para ti era un símbolo de que una vez fuiste lo más importante para él. Fue una de las primeras cosas que pediste a Bobby cuando volviste del infierno antes incluso de saber que te habías paseado por el mundo sin alma.

Nunca le dijiste a Dean que lo tenías. Ni cuando Castiel se volvió loco trayendo a los leviatanes a la Tierra, ni cuando murió el viejo chatarrero. No le dijiste que lo tenías cuando el ángel que creísteis muerto por su ambición apareció salvándote la vida, porque, bueno, no era el momento.

Y Dean desapareció tragado por el poder del arma para terminar con los leviatanes y el amuleto permaneció junto a ti, como un símbolo, como el impala, como las viejas fotos que eran lo único que te quedaba de tu hermano.

Dean volvió y no le dijiste que tenías su amuleto porque no estabas seguro de que lo recordara siquiera. Cuando Henry os legó el búnker de los hombres de letras, cuando Kevin os dijo cómo cerrar el infierno, cuando ibas a sacrificar tu existencia para salvar al mundo ese pedazo de metal en el bolsillo de la chaqueta te dio fuerzas.

Ibas a dárselo a Dean después, cuando decidisteis que encontraríais otra forma, antes de saber que llevabas dentro a un ángel, antes de que ese ángel matara a Kevin. Mientras Castiel te esperaba en su coche aquella noche terrible, estuviste a punto de dejarlo caer en las profundidades del lago dónde Dean te dejó tirado.

No lo hiciste porque no fuiste capaz de romper realmente con tu hermano, ni entonces, ni cuando le dijiste que sólo tendríais una relación estrictamente profesional ni cuando comprendiste que Dean necesitaba saber que no estaba solo, que nunca lo había estado.

Podías habérselo mostrado a aquel demonio en un bar de alterne que atrapaste para volverlo de nuevo humano. Pero se habría reído de ti, se rió de ti, de tus sentimientos por tu familia. Sin embargo el amuleto estaba en tu bolsillo, junto a tu piel, en tus pensamientos cuando rogabas a ese Dios que nunca os había ayudado para recuperar a Dean.

Estuviste tentado de dárselo cuando lo veías pelear contra la marca, intentando mantener la cordura. Cuando provocaste que mataran a Charlie supiste que Dean te lo tiraría a la cara. No podías culparle por ello.

En aquel restaurante mexicano mientras sacabas unas fotos de tu bolsillo tus dedos te dieron fuerzas para dejarlo allí. Sería como tener una parte de tu hermano contigo, no morir solo.

Ya no lo has dejado en ningún sitio. Al principio creíste que Dios te hablaba a través de él y cuando resultó ser Lucifer, bueno, dejaste de verlo como otra cosa que no fuera la fe que tenías en que tu hermano encontraría la manera de sacarte de la jaula. Dean te sacó de la jaula.

Ese amuleto ya no era un detector de Dios, en el fondo nunca lo fue, o no sólo, era un símbolo. Como aquellas crías de instituto hicieron ver a Dean el amuleto era un símbolo de lo que una vez fue Sam para Dean, de lo que era Dean para ti.

Ahora, caminando por la calle, siguiendo su brillo, tus sentimientos se entremezclan: miedo por lo que vais a encontrar, gratitud porque estás bien, porque la gente con la que os cruzáis está bien, confusión.

Chuck Shurley os mira y ambos sabéis que es Dios, que lo ha sido todo este tiempo. "Creo que tenemos que hablar" dice suavemente y no puedes salir de tu estupor. Dean cierra el puño alrededor del amuleto, con fuerza, haciendo que la luz que desprende se filtre a través de la carne con un resplandor rojizo, antes de estrellarlo en el rostro del ser más poderoso del Universo.

 **FIN**


End file.
